Certain alloys are useful for bearings, bushings, and the like on equipment because the alloys have a low coefficient of friction, sufficient load bearing properties (e.g., hardness), and other suitable attributes. Copper beryllium alloys and nickel aluminum bronze alloys are examples of alloys used for bearings, bushings, and the like. The alloys can be used for various types of bearing surfaces. In the oil and gas industry, for example, the alloys can be used for rock bit bearings, bushings, and washers and can be used in downhole drilling tools, wellhead equipment, and BOP components.
Another alloy that is used for various purposes is the copper-nickel-tin alloy class. This alloy class is typically produced as a strip or other solid form produced by a cast or powdered metal process. Due to the way it is made, this alloy has particular size limitations and has a relatively high cost per unit weight. In general, the alloy is used for electronic connectors, switches, sensors, and the like. The alloy can also be used for smaller bearing applications having sizes of about 4 to 8 inches or less in diameter.
One use of the copper-nickel-tin alloy for bearing surfaces in oilfield equipment is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,641,976 to Smith International, Inc. As disclosed, a spinodal alloy consisting essentially of copper-nickel-tin is used for bearing surfaces formed between roller cutter cones of sealed-bearing rock bits. Unfortunately, if an application requires larger bearings, bushings, or the like for larger bearing surfaces, this alloy class is not used due to the limitations in how the alloy can be manufactured and produced or due to the economics are unfavorable.
Despite the alloy's limitations, some equipment in oil and gas applications having large bearing surfaces could still benefit from the characteristics of the copper-nickel-tin alloy class. For example, a rotating control device (RCD) is a piece of oilfield equipment for creating a pressure-tight barrier in a wellbore annulus so returning fluids can be contained and diverted. The device may have a bearing surface that can be in the 30-inch diameter range. What is needed is a way to use the alloy of the copper-nickel-tin class for such a large application or for a small region of such a large member.
Cladding is a procedure that welds metal on a surface of a workpiece for providing corrosion resistance, wear resistance, and the like. Frequently, the cladding material is different than the base metal. There are some existing weld overlays and high velocity oxy-fuel (HVOF) coatings of other alloy classes, such as the nickel-chromium-silicon-boron alloys. These overlays have drawbacks that make them undesirable in some applications.
The subject matter of the present disclosure is directed to overcoming, or at least reducing the effects of, one or more of the problems set forth above.